Sunrise
by MyBrandofHeroin24
Summary: Twilight from Edward's POV. Please read and review! Let me know if I should continue
1. Biology Class

**Biology Class**

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Who was this girl? The girl that was the focus of not just every male's mind but also of every female's mind as well. Though she was present in both sexes' heads, the thoughts differed greatly between them. The males were mostly concerned if this new girl, Chief Swan's only daughter from Phoenix, was pretty or not. While the females thoughts were mainly centered around was she going to steal their boyfriends, although there was the occasional "I wonder if she is nice?" floating around in some of the girl's minds.

Their thoughts disgusted me. This was high school after all though, wasn't this what high school was all about? I should know, I'd only been through it five or six times. Most of the history they taught in my honors history class I had lived through. So did my siblings though. All of us vampires had lived the history that other juniors learned about. I was doomed to walk this earth for all of eternity, and there was rarely anything that could excite me anymore. After ninety years of existence, could you really blame me?

Ugg, those voices buzzing all about my head, like pesky gnats that just refused to leave. Sometimes hearing people's thoughts was a great nuisance, at times a gift, but mostly a nuisance. Like today, I had heard all of these unoriginal thoughts throughout the course of the day, and by lunch, they were starting to bore me, not to mention annoy the crap out of me.

Then _she_ walked in, Isabella Swan, the girl that had been at the center of so many people's thoughts today. The cafeteria suddenly grew very quite as she made her way to a table. She was very pretty, with long, slightly wavy dark brown hair and protective but deep chocolate eyes. She sat down with Jessica Stanley, the biggest loud mouth in the history of Forks High School. I heard Jessica telling Bella about my family and me. How we were strange, solitary people. I got a chuckle out of the last word there. If only she knew what we really were, she would be glad that we didn't interact with the rest of the student body. I inadvertently stared at Bella, and she stared right back with a look of, what was that look, was it awe? I didn't have time to question the look in her large chocolate eyes. I had a much more important problem to solve. I couldn't read her thoughts. I scowled, not at her, but at not hearing her thoughts, I wasn't use to that. She must have thought I was scowling at her though because she quickly looked away, her cheeks blushing the most appealing shade of pink. Jessica had noticed the stare down Bella and I had moments ago and she was not happy.

"_Why was he staring at her? He's not supposed to like anyone. There is no way that he would like her, not when he could have me! I mean really, I'm ten times prettier then her. Oh my God! __**Why**_ _is he still staring at her? She looked away like ten minutes ago! And now he's smiling at her? What is this all about?"_

I guess I must have smiled at Bella when reading these thoughts in Jessica's head. Infuriated is more the word I think would use to describe the way she felt. She was a master at hiding her emotions though; her face did not show the slightest bit of anger towards Bella at all. Once again I was disgusted at the shallow thoughts running through this shallow girl's head. Lunch finally ended and I dumped my tray, which still contained my untouched sloppy Joe and can of Coca-Cola, in the trash and started to make my way towards biology.

I was the first one there as usual, everyone else liked to linger in the cafeteria, but not me. The rest of the class started to filter in and then _she_ walked in. Isabella Swan, and the room, just like the cafeteria, grew silent. She made her way up to the teacher to get some stupid thing stamped when her smell hit me. She smelled better then anything I had ever smelled in my ninety years of existence. Her smell was slightly floral, very refreshing, and very clean. I longed for her blood. No, lusted would be more accurate. I lusted for her blood. I craved it. I had to have it. As long as Mr. Banner didn't seat her by me, there was a possibility that I'd be fine. I looked around, seeing where the teacher might seat her. That's when I came to a horrible realization, the only empty seat was right next to me. Oh crap, this was not going to be good. Mr. Banner almost certainly was going to send Isabella Swan to her death.

"Why hello Isabella." Mr. Banner politely said.

"Just Bella, please." She corrected him, just as politely.

"Very well then, Bella. Would you please take the seat next to Mr. Cullen then, as that seems to be the only empty seat in the classroom." Crap, called that one

"Of course Mr. Banner." And then she turned around and started walking towards me, towards her death. Of that I was almost certain, for there was no way that I could resist her blood for long. The beast inside was already clawing at me, begging to be let out. Demanding to be let out.

She stared at me for a moment. She looked almost puzzled, at what I couldn't imagine. I stared back at her with the meanest look I could muster. Her expression quickly changed from puzzlement to fear and she looked away. I hadn't meant to scowl at her, I was trying to read her thoughts again, and this, just like in the cafeteria, hadn't worked out well. I could not get into this girl's head and it was starting to bug me. I had never thought that there would be a mind that I would not be able to read. I thought that I might be able to hear them if I was closer, though the distance had never been a problem before. The monster inside of me started talking again and before I knew it, my head was filled with gruesome thoughts. How I would kill this girl, and then, how I would kill her fellow classmates. It saddened me to know that just because this girl was going to die, thirteen others would have to also. But the thought lingered for just a moment, because then Bella did the worst possible thing she could have done, Bella let her hair down, a curtain between our two faces. With the air from the vents on the other side of the room blowing my way, that was not a smart move. This girl was going to be her own demise. My mouth had already started producing extra venom and it took all the will power I had to keep it at the back of my mouth.

I turned my head in the other direction for just a minute and fresh air hit me right in the face. I looked up and noticed a vent to the right of my seat was blowing down on me and I was suddenly able to think clearly for the first time since Bella Swan had entered the room. No. No, I would not kill this girl and thirteen others just because I had no self-control. This weak, pathetic human girl was not going to be the reason I lost Carlisle's respect. My father was not going to be disappointed in me. And then it suddenly hit me, the solution. I would just hold my breath.

Technically I didn't have to breathe, it just came naturally. I felt terribly uncomfortable whenever I stopped, but this was an emergency where I had no other option. I abruptly stopped my intake of breath and turned back to Bella. I looked at the clock just above her head. Just ten more minutes and I'd be free. I could skip my last class and go hunting. While I was engrossed in my own thoughts, I accidentally started breathing and once again Bella's scent overpowered me and I was immediately again plotting her murder in my mind. I have to admit that was the only thing that kept me from killing Bella on the spot. Creatively plotting her murder, I would make it dramatic and theatrical, but I would wait till we were alone. I would coax her out to my car. It shouldn't be hard. There wasn't a human that I'd come across that didn't give in to me when I asked a request or favor of them. The bell thankfully interrupted my thoughts. Thank God, class had ended. I jumped up and sprinted towards the door, all the time holding my breath for I had to pass Bella on my way to freedom. I was easily the first one out of the room and I found myself standing in an almost deserted hallway. Quickly, without even thinking, I turned and ran to my car. The crisp air cleared my head and I was able to think clearly once again. While the rest of the school was sitting through their last class of the day, I was doing some serious thinking in my car.

About fifteen minutes later, I knew what I had to do. I put the key into the ignition and I was on my way. I had to get out of here, for Bella's sake and mine. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

**- Please review!! -**

**MyBrandofHeroin24**


	2. Denali

**Denali **

**Disclaimer - As always, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I had to get away from Bella Swan and her blood, and that's just what I planned on doing. I was going to go up to Alaska and stay with Tanya's coven up in Denali. First though, I had to go to the hospital and tell Carlisle where I was going and why. I explained about Bella's blood and the thoughts that were running through my head at the time, all the ways I had been planning on ending Bella's life. I told him how I had come so close to doing just that. I involuntarily shivered as I recalled my gruesome thoughts. He was very understanding and said how very proud he was of my self-control.

I was positively beaming when he said that. He warned me though that Esme would be heartbroken if she found out of my "vacation" through Alice or any of my other siblings and that I should probably tell her of my plans before I left. I agreed so I stopped at home to tell her before I left. Carlisle was right, she was heartbroken, but understood just as I knew she would. My loving mother would always support me in anything that I chose to do.

There was no reason to wait for my siblings to come home. I was sure that Alice would have seen this coming and told my other brothers and sister during lunch. So after saying bye to Esme, I was on my way to Denali.

I was able to make the trip in three days without stopping. I had called Tanya on my way there and she very gracefully welcomed me into her home. I was just settling into my room when the small cellphone in my pocket started vibrating violently in my pocket. I took a look at the caller ID. It was Alice. I should have known, but still, I had only been here a day and she was already calling me? I toyed with the idea of letting it ring and ring and never picking it up, but Alice wouldn't give up that easily. She would just keep calling; I knew that I would get tired of this game before she would.

So I finally answered it and Alice's voice burst through the phone. She was miles and miles away and yet it seemed like she was standing next to me, she was that loud.

"Edward, I can't believe that you just decided to run away!" "You can't run away from your problems, and you know that!" "How could you do this to us?" "Especially Esme, she just hasn't been herself since you left." "Besides, you know you're strong enough to come home"

"Alice I…" I began but never got the chance to finish.

"Good, I'm glad you agree, I'll expect to see you in a couple of days then." And with that, she hung up. I scowled at the phone, knowing that it would do no good, but doing it anyway. For the rest of the day thought about what Alice said. She was right, I was strong enough. That first fateful day in biology was just a fluke. I was better then that. No weak human was going to drive me away from my home, away from the ones that I loved. No way was that going to happen. I made up my mind; I was going back to Forks.

I packed everything up that I had just unpacked and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Tanya and her coven. She was confused by my sudden urge to leave but wished me well all the same. With that, I was on my way back home to face Bella Swan and her extremely tempting blood. I got home on Friday, which was good, I could prepare for my next encounter with Bella on Monday, over the weekend. Sunday morning I went hunting and I was ready. Ready to take on Bella Swan.

**(A/N - Sorry, I know this chapter is horrible and short but I didn't know how else to depict this event. The next chapter is better, I promise!) MyBrandofHeroin24**


	3. The Accident

**The Accident **

**Disclaimer - All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N - I know the dialogue that goes on b/w Bella and Edward at the end isn't the same as in the actual book but I didn't have it with me at the time and besides, I really wouldn't have felt like copying the dialogue down word for word anyways!**

I drove into the school parking lot on Monday fully determined to avoid Bella at all costs. That lasted a whole two minutes. I parked my car and started walking towards the school when I heard several students gasp. I turned around to see Bella on the ground by her truck with Tyler and his car coming full speed at her. That moron, he could barely drive as it was, what was he doing driving when the road was covered with ice? I stared at Bella with a look that I'm sure had horror frozen on it. Bella matched my gaze with a look of pure fear placed firmly on her beautiful face.

Within a second I was next to Bella, protectively shielding her from the idiot Tyler's car. The front of the car crashed into me with a force that would have seriously injured any mortal. Instead, the front bumper merely shaped itself to the contours of my shoulders. I was staring at Bella the whole time, it was so hard not to, she's just so damn pretty. A look of shock replaced the fear in her beautiful chocolate eyes. It was times like this I wished I could read her mind, and it bugged me to no end that I couldn't. What was she thinking right now? What I wouldn't give to know. Hadn't someone called an ambulance while witnessing this? Apparently someone had because there was one waiting to whisk her away to the hospital. She insisted she was fine but I convinced her, well, I suppose more like dazzled her, into going anyway.

As the ambulance drove away, I hopped in my Volvo and sped to the hospital. I just had needed to know that she definitely was fine. I arrived seconds after the ambulance. I went to the receptionist, found out what room Bella was in, and peeked through the doorway to her room. She had her back to me and was talking to Carlisle. I was able to pick up through his thoughts that she was fine. That's all I needed to know, so I quietly tiptoed away from the doorway and into the hallway. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough though. Damn, how did she hear me tiptoeing? I soon heard Bella's voice calling my name down the hallway. God, her voice was as beautiful as she herself was. I never liked the name Edward, but when she said it…no! I had to stop thinking like that; there was no way I could be with her. I wanted to kill her for her blood for goodness sake! How could I be with her if I would always be tempted by the thought of her blood? Still, maybe we could make it work…no! Bad Edward! I could not think like that! A sad sigh escaped my lips at the thought of her with Mike Newton. She was standing right in front of me now. I don't remember stopping, but apparently I did when she called my name. Thank God I had gone hunting yesterday, it made the smell of her blood a little bit more bearable.

"Edward, how did you do that?" she asked

"How did I do what?" I innocently replied

"You know what I'm talking about!" she shot back angrily. "What you did in the parking lot, you jumped in front of me, the car hit you at sixty miles per hour and there's not a scratch on you!" "That's not possible!" "Well, not humanly possible."

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. I was furious, I had just saved this girl's life, and I really didn't even know what had compelled me to do it, it wasn't the thought of her blood being spilled. If that had happened my cover would have been blown. No, it wasn't that, though, that was just a bonus. I had saved her life though, and here she was, instead of thanking me which may I remind you she hadn't done yet, she had the nerve to interrogate me.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" she demanded. Ask a stupid question…

"Well too bad, you're not getting the truth."

"But I wouldn't tell anyb…" I interrupted her before she could get any further

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything." I really hadn't planned for these words to come out of my mouth, they just did. She looked a little taken aback by my answer, truthfully, so was I, but I was determined not to let it show on my face. All she said was "Your right" and walked away. This simple statement and action surprised me more then my own statement had not moments before. She abruptly turned around, "Thank you." and then she finished her walk down the hallway.

"Your welcome," I whispered to her retreating figure, and then she turned the corner and was gone.

**- Please review! - **

** MyBrandofHeroin24**


End file.
